


The End Of An Era

by Swan_Song



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Sarah Jane Smith Dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Song/pseuds/Swan_Song
Summary: Before she dies, Sarah Jane Smith receives one last visit from an old friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't watch the original series, so I don't know much about it, but I do know that Sarah Jane Smith was a part of the Doctor's life through four regenerations, and I can't stop thinking how he would acknowledge her death.

Sarah Jane knew she was dying. It was late at night, and she was in pain, but she didn't want to interrupt her son. She was dying anyway, so why bother?  
And that's when she heard it. The voice she knew so well, since the days she was young and adventurous and excited. The voice that symboled _him._ The familiar blue box appeared, and out of it stepped a man. He was old and tired, so different from the last time she saw him, but it was still the Doctor. Her Doctor. He stepped to the side of her bed, sitting down and taking her hand.  
"Sarah Jane Smith." He said in that special way that made her feel one of a kind. He had a soft, sad smile on his face. And everything hurt less.  
"Doctor... Look at you... You look older than me again." She said, her voice quiet and amused. He smiled softly, letting out something that resembled laughter, but not really.  
"At least you still have your humor. You are magnificent, Sarah Jane. Really." He squeezed her hand gently, comfortingly.  
"I'm dying, aren't I?" She asked, sighing when he didn't reply.  
"It's okay, Doctor... Really. I'm okay. I had my time. Just... Promise to keep an eye on Luke, okay? Just... Come visit every once in a while." She whispered, giving an encouraging squeeze to the old Timelord's hand. He smiled at her.  
"I promise. I won't leave him alone. He will be okay, as long as I can keep him safe." He looked at her gentle smile. She wasn't in pain, not anymore. Death was calling her, she could almost hear it whispering her name.  
"You are my best friend, Sarah Jane. The one who knows me for the longest time. I will never forget you." The Doctor smiled at her, looking at her face. She had a gentle smile, and her eyes held so many secrets, the things she's seen, the entire universe. As they closed, the Doctor whispered one more thing. He hoped she could hear it.  
"Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith."  
And the woman's heart stopped. Her hand went limp. Only the smile stayed on her face, gentle and pleasant. As the Doctor got up, smothering her hair and walking into the TARDIS, he knew his steps marked the end of en era.  
The era of Sarah Jane Smith.


End file.
